


Dog Sitter

by stinkyegg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Donghun is afraid of them, Junhee has a dog, M/M, Mild wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyegg/pseuds/stinkyegg
Summary: Byeongkwan and Sehyoon make a flyer for dog sitting as a joke. They're just trying to help a brother out. Junhee is walking his dog around the park and stops in front of the park's bulletin board and notices this and decides to hit him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please help a brother out, this brother being me. Tell me what you think about this and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment! Criticism is welcomed.

**____________________________________________**

**DOG SITTING**

**DESCRIPTION:** I will take care of your dog for as long as you want. I have experience with all types of dogs. I am a fellow dog lover and I am just in desperate need of money, so why don't you help a brother out?

 **TIME:** Anytime at all! Don't be afraid to call or text, just hit me up and I'll be on my way. 

 **PHONE NUMBER:** (818) AN-ANGEL

 **ADDRESS:** 123 I LUV U , NORTH AMERIKA, CALIFORNIA 

**____________________________________________**

Junhee stared at the poor excuse of a flyer in shock. He couldn't believe what he had read. He had pinched himself a couple of times. 

He looked down at his dog, a light brown, medium poodle named Hodu. 

"I mean... he needs the money, right?" Junhee sighed and tore the slightly wrinkled paper off the bulletin board. 

**﹏﹏**

**Unknown number:**

Hello, I'm texting you to ask about your dog sitting service. 

**Donghun:**

Oh 

Yes, hello. My friends made that as a joke.

**Unknown number:**

So you're not doing the service...?

**Donghun:**

I am! I'm just sorry about the flyer. It must look like a scam or something. 

**Unknown number:**

I thought it looked a bit odd, I took pity on you since it seemed like you really needneeded the number..

Needed the money*

 

Donghun scoffed at the message the stranger sent. He didn't desperately need the money, he just has rent to pay, food to buy, and bills to pay. The bills may be overdue and so is the rent, and the food may be the 1$ menu from Taco Bell, I mean why not not just go on that one dating app and become a sugar baby and look for a sugar daddy? He'd feel a bit guilty just taking someone's money while not doing anything for them. So dog sitting it is, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan love torturing him. Yuchan, being optimistic, says that it might help him with his fear of dogs. 

 

**Donghun:**

Haha, thanks. Just message me when you need your dog to be sat.

To be cared for?

**Unknown number:**

Lol okay , just don't sit on my puppy thanks 


	2. At work

**Dog sitter guy:**

Haha, thanks. Just message me when you need your dog to be sat.

To be cared for?

**Junhee:**

Lol okay , just don't sit on my puppy thanks 

_read at 3:02PM_

Junhee turned off his phone and got ready for work. His job wasn't very special, he delivers food for a living. For some, he's an absolute god, especially with his friendly and kind aura. 

He opened the app, immediately receiving an order. The app showed a map on the screen and gave directions to Chicken House from his location. As he drove there, Junhee's location would constantly update on his screen as well as the customer's screen to give updates on how close he is to the location. The same happens when driving to the drop off location.

This order, was a very long and specific order. It is natural to feel a bit awkward when after every item he ordered,  the lady at the drive-thru,  kept asking “would that be all?” I mean it's unnecessary, he will tell her when he's done ordering, but he's patient, so he said that there was more. After a very long time, he was finally done. One of the spicy chicken sandwiches was out and the cashier asked if he wanted to order a grilled or homestyle version instead, but then mentioned that he could wait for the original item. He thought it would be better to give the customer what they wanted so he decided to wait the eight minutes. The workers may not have been happy, but a man needs his money. He grabbed his phone and clicked the 'Drop Off' button. 

Once he was done, he drove off with the food and started his way to the drop off location. After a few minutes, he was there. He got out of the car and collected all the bags. He began walking to the front door and knocked. He heard some shuffling and papers rustling from the inside. The noises stopped for a moment, the door swung open.

' _oh my god, a human puppy'_

The man who opened the door was the same height as him, dark, natural hair, and he wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of  _really_ short shorts. Junhee couldn't complain, he had nice, toned thighs. 

The man cleared his throat, "Can you g-give me my food, please?"

"Marry me, you're perfect, look at those thighs. Oh my goodness"

Junhee saw the man's face go pink and look down. He realised what he had said. Junhee's brain was rushing, he set the food bags in his arms and patted the man's shoulder. 

"See you soon, strong thighs."

"Thank you." The man gave him a tip and quickly closed the door. 

Junhee rushed to the car, he may or may not have tripped over a tree root. 

﹏﹏

**guy with dog:**

Hello , are you able to dog sit?

**Donghun:**

Sure, is there special needs your dog(s) have?

**guy with dog:**

Can you come tomorrow at 6? The only special need he needs is a lot of love. <3 (๑・v・๑)

**Donghun:**

How long do you need me to stay there?

**guy with dog:**

Maybe until 11~? If you fall asleep it's okay 

 

Suddenly, Donghun doesn't want to go anymore, but he needs the money. 

 

**Donghun:** Okay , thank you.

**Guy with dog:**

 [My good puppy](https://ia801503.us.archive.org/8/items/Screenshot201807220738531/Screenshot_20180722-073853_1.jpg)

**Donghun:**

why does your dog have eyebrows?

**eyebrow dog man:**

everyone loves a man with good eyebrows 

**Donghun:**

OK see you tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of the dog will be coming from ddung__hodu on instagram


	3. Tough Shit, Chocolate Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some curse words in here and there.  
> Junhee and Donghun finally meet [again].  
> Next chapter; Donghun has to face his fear and Hodu needs to warm up to Donghun.

**Ding Dong:**

Chan, I have a dog sitting appointment today.

What am I going to do?

What if the dog bites me?

**Yew chian:**

ur over thinking, Donghun. I doubt the dog owner would hire u if their dog was untrained or unfriendly. 

**Ding Dong:**

.

Thabks Chan

If I get rabies or if I die, I'll blame the world 

**Yew chian:**

Okay Donghun, good luck uwu  

**Ding Dong:**

uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu 

**Yew chian:**

what made u soft , hard boiled eeg?

**Ding Dong:**

read @ 2:33

﹏﹏

**Junhee:**

since you're taking care of my dog, might as well I traduce ourselves.

hello! My name is Junhee Park , you can call me Jun !

This is my address:

_[Sent a location]_

**Dog sitter guy:**

thank you.

My name is Donghun Lee, btw 

If you don't mind me asking, what's your dog's personality?

**Junhee:**

well, Hodu is a very good boy, he's a bit shy to strangers 

Just sit on the floor and wait for him to come to you

It's all about trust, you know?

He's really energetic and will jump on you once he's used to you 

Don't worry about it, he won't bite unless he's playing with you , it's not hard bites but clean it after if he does 

**Doghun:**

thank you, I'll meet you in a few hours.

**Junhee:**

I'll be waiting!

﹏﹏

Donghun called Byeongkwan, asking if he can give him a ride. The younger agreed. 

Now in his friend's car, Donghun put his seatbelt on and told Byeongkwan Junhee's address. 

"Is this your new friend or something?"

"No," Donghun mumbled before continuing. "He's a guy that texted and asked if I can look out for his dog for a while."

Byeongkwan glanced over at him, worry slithering into his voice. "Will you be okay? We didn't think anyone would actually text and hire you with that shit of a flyer..."

"Language. Don't worry, Junhee said that Hodu is shy towards strangers and that he will come to you when he's ready."

"Wow, a first name basis? You took a while to call me by my first!" Byeongkwan chuckled, "anyways, how long do you have to be there? Do you know how much he will pay you?"

"Six to eleven."

"DONGHUN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUC-"

"BYEONGKWAN JESUS MOZART KIM III IF YOU USE FOUL LANGUAGE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH 99.9% BACTERIA CLEANER SO ONLY THE 00.1% OF THE GOOD LANGUAGE IN YOUR FILTHY BRAIN REMAINS." Donghun huffed.

Byeongkwan looked put of the window, "I'm sorry, _dad._ We are already here and it's barely 5:10" Byeongkwan turned to the right and drove until he stopped in front of a house. 

"Should I just wait in the car for fifty minutes? The earlier, the better."

Byeongkwan laughed and shooed him out of the car.

Donghun and Byeongkwan said their goodbyes. Donghun watched Byeongkwan until he was out of sight before walking toward the door and knocking. He heard a dog barking, it must be Hodu. He froze, breath quickening, cold sweat running down his forehead. It felt like a boa constrictor was suffocating him. He wanted to walk away, but he couldn't. He took deep breaths in, letting it out slowly. He managed to calm his heart and steady his breath after a few minutes and wiped down his face and eyes.

When the door finally opened, a man with dark brown hair and a cat like face appeared.He looked a bit nervous. 

"Are you Donghun?" Junhee asked. 

Donghun cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm Donghun? Are you Junhee?"

"Are you asking or answering? Haha, please come in." Junhee stepped away from the door, opening it wider for Donghun to step in.

"Where is Hodu?"

"Oh, he's upstairs, there's a gate - the one for babies - keeping him up there. You're a bot early, but ots perfect to discuss a schedule. I usually feed at 6:30, after I have eaten. By the way, feel free to eat anything you want, if you go through my drawers or closets, can you throw away trash like gum wrappers, crumpled paper, other things like that?"

"Um, sure." 

"ugh, you're an absolute angel. Back to the schedule, I usually take him out for walks at night since its hot out during the day. Feel the ground before you let him out. Once he trusts you enough , you can play with him. His toys are in the cabinet over the sofa , so are his treats, canned food, and regular food. Since it's summer, put ice in his water if he's outside. I don't give him any grains. Most of the time, I make his own food, but I've run out and I need to go shopping for that later. Just give him half a can. Any questions?"

"Do you want me to groom him? And about the shopping, I can totally go for you, i-if it is fine for you, Park."

"Why so formal? You can call me Junhee, I give thee permission." Junhee patted his shoulder, smiling. "About grooming, brush him once or twice. He actually likes it, but if he doesn't let you, just leave it to me. If you really want to, you can go shopping. I'll text you a list. Also if it's okay, can you send me photos of him?" 

Donghun nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Junhee signaled Donghun to follow him, walking up the stairs. Donghun can feel his heart rate increase. He doesn't use stairs very often, but it's mostly because he's meeting a dog for the first time in years. 

When the reach the top, Hodu sees Donghun, he shies away from the baby gate and into the hallway. Junhee unlocked the gate and unhinged it from the walls, walking towards Hodu. 

"Hodu, come here. Papa has got a new friend for you." Junhee sings.

Hodu hides under the bed, Donghun looks up at Junhee. Junhee is walking back downstairs, sighing . Donghun follows close behind. 

Junhee checks the time and quickly puts on his shoes and grabs his keys. He's rushing towards the door before looking behind him at Donghun, smirking.

"See you in a while, sexy thighs."

 


	4. Hodu and Donghun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the same six jams while writing this.  
> The store scene was deleted so I almost cried and sorry if it feels rushed through.

"Sehyoon.. I told him that his thighs were sexy when I was delivering food and when I was leaving my house, I called him sexy thighs." Junhee bit into his muffin and looked at Sehyoon who was drinking coffee. 

"He's at your house? Right now? What's his name? How old is he? How long have you known him?" Sehyoon bombarded Junhee with questions. 

"I mean, yeah, he's at my house  _dog sitting._ His name is Donghun Lee."

Sehyoon remained silent, looking down at his cup, stirring it occasionally. 

"Sehyoon? Hello?" Junhee waved his hand in front of his face.

"He's just afraid of dogs... We didn't think people would actually text him for that stupid flyer. I thought no one would take it seriously."  Sehyoon bit his lip, setting down his coffee, and looking up at Junhee.

"He's  _afraid_ of  _dogs_? He's alone at my house, with my baby Hodu. Is he freaking out right now? Should I text h- no should I call him? Why did you make that flyer, Sehyoon?" 

Sehyoon could tell that his words were out of worry, not rage. He's thinking the worst, that's how people, humans, are. 

"Maybe text him, he doesn't like calling all that much."

﹏﹏

**Junhee:**

So I'm having coffee w a friend n talking about me being embarrassing, calling you sexy thighs 

N he asked all these questions bc I mentioned u were @ my place 

Told him who u r n turns out he's ur friend too

**Doghun:**

What's up with your texting?

oh really? That's cool that we have a mutual. They might have mentioned us to each other, lol. 

**Junhee:**

dnt mind the txting style broski

It's Sehyoon. Cool dude, gr8 frnd

Anyways he mentioned the u r afraid of dogs and I'm just checking in if u r doing pk

So

Donghun, are you okay?

**Doghun:**

I'm doing alright, Hodu is still in the room.

So now that you're texting me, can I have the list of groceries for Hodu?

**Junhee:**

Oh my god, my baby is so shy

Okay here it comes.

2 6-ounce jars of organic beef and vegetable baby food  
whole-wheat flour (or white substitute)

dry milk

1 pound of ground turkey  
 brown rice  
carrots  
 green beans

That's all for now. Use my debit card, it's on the coffee table

**Doghun:**

do I take Hodu with me? Or is he fine on his own?

**Junhee:**

He's fine on his own, just don't be gone for like five hours

Okay I gotta go don't want to keep Sehyoon waiting

**Doghun:**

Okay, have fun and stay safe :)

﹏﹏

Junhee turned his phone off and walked back inside the bakery. Once inside, he walked back to where Sehyoon was sitting. 

"I'm guessing he's fine with that goofy smile you're wearing?" Sehyoon grinned.

"Yeah. He sent me a smile emoticon, so might as well smile." 

"What an old man, who says emoticon anymore? And if all he sent you was a smile, why'd you take so long?"

"He's going grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping!? Is he your servant or dog sitting? How much are you paying him?"

"Okay, one, he wanted to shop for me. Two, he's using my card. He's not spending his own money. I'm paying him a good amount."

Sehyoon nodded and drank his coffee, Junhee waving a waitress over to pay the bill.

﹏﹏

Donghun wrote down the list of groceries on an old, crumpled piece of paper, triple checking if he wrote everything. He pocketed the spare key, Junhee's card, and the paper.

He picked up his phone, opened the map, and searched for the closest grocery store. The closest one was 0.3 miles away, convenient. It was an organic store too, convenient x2. 

He stepped out of the house and locked the door and began walking. 

It took less than six minutes to walk to the store. He grabbed a grocery cart and entered the store. He quickly went to the vegetable aisle, carefully placing the green beans, carrots, and brown rice into his cart. He pushed his way through the people and displays towards the back of the store.

While walking, he froze in place. He found the sacred paste. If dogs were human, he wouldn't be surprised if they had these at shrines, temples, and social gatherings. He stopped in front of peanut butter. He grabbed a jar, hoping Junhee wouldn't mind and continued on with regular shopping.

He wandered around for a while before walking into the meat and refrigerated goods aisle, adding the ground turkey into his cart. He pushed his way into the baby food aisle and grabbed a couple of various jars of vegetables. He walked into the baking aisle, regretting it instantly. There was a huge wall of people there. The flour? In the middle of the aisle. He'd come back to this. He slowly backed out of the aisle, not wanting to bump into someone and start unnecessary drama. 

He couldn't find the dry milk or jarred meat, so he looked for a store worker and asked them. They seemed glad to help - their smiles and polite tones could've been as fake as Barbie's eyes - leading Donghun into the aisle of canned food. He thanked the worker and carefully placed two of the 6 ounce jars of beef and a package of dry milk. 

He walked back into the baking aisle, glad to find that there weren't as many people as before. His cart wouldn't be able to fit, so he left it where it would be in his sight. He searched for the whole wheat flour. He couldn't find it, so he had to get the white substitute of the flour. 

He walked back to his cart, looking back and forth between the groceries in the cart and the paper, making sure he got everything. Once he was sure he got everything, he made his way to the shortest line. He watched people pay, all with cards, all entering a PIN. 

_Oh shit._

﹏﹏ _  
_

**Donghun:**

Junhee, don't you need a PIN to pay for the groceries?

**eyebrow dog man:**

oh yeah, I forgot about that sorry

it's my birthday

**Donghun:**

honey

Does it look like I know ur birthday (:

**eyebrow dog man:**

scary~ (*´>д<)*

It's June 02

Sorry for the trouble, doghun

**Donghun:**

Doghun?

**eyebrow dog man:**

lmao bye 

﹏﹏

Donghun chuckled, shutting his phone off and placing it in his pocket, sliding out Junhee's card. He placed his items on the counter. The man at the cash register, scanning his items. The total amount, he doesn't want to look. He hands the man the card and waits until it beeps. The cashier hands him the card and tells him to enter the PIN, he enters it. The cashier gives him his receipt. He pushes the cart forward and thanks the woman at the bagging station.

Once he's out, he leaves the cart at the cart return station and collects his bags, quickly walking back home. He doesn't want to think about what happened while he was gone. 

He's back in a flash, he unlocks the door and places Junhee's things on the coffee table. Hodu sees him and stares at him, they remain in a staring contest until Donghun remembers about the meats. 

He puts away the grocery and searches the  cabinets and cupboards for food. He couldn't find anything he was in the mood for, so we takes Hodu's bowls and adds fresh water to one and canned food to the other. 

"Hodu! Dinner is a little late, but it's here." Donghun calls. 

Hodu doesn't come. Donghun sighs, some dogs are whistled trained. Donghun decides to whistle and hears quick paws stampeding down the stairs. Donghun places down the bowls and sits on the floor, watching him. 

He breathes in steadily, staying calm. This repeats for a few minutes, soon he is calmly watching Hodu finish up his dinner. 

"Hodu, would you like to go for a walk?" Donghun asks.

Hodu's ears perk up at the word walk, he gets excited and starts jumping up and down, running to where Junhee stores his belongings. Donghun follows him, opening the cabinet and grabbing his leash.

He commands Hodu to sit, he obeys. Well trained. Donghun crouches down and extends his arm to let Hodu smell it. He's about to pull away when Hodu licks his hand, he smiles. He puts the leash on Hodu and grabs the house key and heads out for a walk. 

The walk went well, they walked for quite a long time. They didn't pass by any other dogs. That's good, very good. They're back home, he might as well treat him for being such a good dog. 

He went into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and opened the peanut butter. He mixed it for a while since the oil had separated. He took a spoonful and whistled, waiting for Hodu to appear. 

"Hodu, sit please." 

Hodu sat and Donghun crouched down. 

"Since you were a good boy today, here is you gift." Donghun said as he gave Hodu the spoon, watching him lick it off and having it stick to the roof of his mouth. 

﹏﹏

**Donghun:**

We just came back from a walk

We walk for almost an hour , I fed him peanut butter since he was a good boy 

I still need to brush him

He ate before going on the walk

**eyebrow dog man:**

are you still afraid of him?

He was a good boy? 

You fed him the creamiest, crunchiest, goodiest sauce of all?

**Donghun:**

I wouldn't say I'm afraid of him, I just need to get used to him?

I fed him the bestiest, most desired, creamy paste of all.

He was a very good boy

[Sent an [image](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/4/items/Screenshot201807231653561/Screenshot_20180723-165356_1.jpg) ]

**eyebrow dog man:**

gASP MY BABY IS A CUTE BBBBOY

THANK YOU DONGHUN AAAAAAAQAAAA

<3<3<<<<<33334333

**Donghun:**

you're welcome, Junhee. 

He was a very good boy

See you soon

﹏﹏

Donghun laid down on the sofa, legs hanging over the armrest. He stretched his arm out to put his phone on the coffee table, but Hodu ran under his arm and squirmed around. He tossed his phone onto the other sofa and patted his stomach, Hodu hopped on and rested his head on Donghun's chest, sighing. 

Eventually, they fell asleep.


	5. Stay Safe Until I See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee comes home, drives Donghun home.

 

It was currently 12:37 in the morning, Junhee didn't think he'd be working this late. Now that he was home, he can finally rest. He got out of his car, locked it, and turned towards his home. The lights were all off,  _did Donghun leave?_

He quickly made his way to the door, unlocking it, messily. He turned on the lights, finding Donghun and Hodu cuddled on the couch. He smiled.  _Cute._

 _Should I leave him be? He seems tired._ Junhee turned off the light and walked into his kitchen. He collected a package of instant ramen from the cupboard. He grabbed a pot from the oven, he set it on the stove. He turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. 

Once the water was the perfect temperature, he he grabbed the pot and filled it half way. He heard Hodu's paw hit the floor and prance over. Hodu entered the kitchen and waited patiently next to the refrigerator.

"Hodu?" He heard Donghun after a couple of minutes.

"Donghun, he's with me in the kitchen."

Donghun walked over to the kitchen entrance way and leaned against the wall. 

"Sorry for falling asleep and buying peanut butter without your permission."

Junhee turned on the stove, placing the pot on the fire. 

"Don't be silly Donghun, I did say to feel at home and it's okay if you bought peanut butter, it's not that expensive."

"It was almost five dollars."

"It's also organic and real humans work very hard to grow the peanuts, make the peanut butter, making their logo and labels, and sticking them onto the jars perfectly." Junhee said as he stepped out of the bath, closing the door so he could change.

"Yeah, because processed peanut butter is made by extraterrestrial beings." Donghun grinned lazily. He wanted to lay down. Waking up in the middle of the night is awful and energy draining. Junhee occupied himself with the ramen, making sure it didn't boil over. 

Soon, Junhee was done and stood a few inches away from Donghun. He turned toward said man, smiling lightly, handing him a bowl. 

"Want some?" He asked. When he saw Donghun shake his head no, he poured it into his bowl.

"How was your day with Hodu?"

 "It was fun, I spent most of the time alone, but eventually we began to trust each other more. It was nice, he isn't like most dogs I've met..." Donghun smiles lightly, scratching Hodu's ear.

Junhee grinned. "I'm glad, I was worried you might have freaked out or something."

"How was your day with Sehyoon?" 

"We only spent half an hour together before I went to work. We had coffee, chit chatted. Learned a few things about his friend group. Apparently I'm friends with all of your friends, except you. Then from 6:30 -12:20 I worked."

"Well, we can be friends now, if you want," Donghun smiled. "Do you deliver food for a living?"

"Yeah, but the money is pretty good, I make deliveries back to back, so I earn a lot. About the friend thing, I thought we already were!" Junhee laughed, Donghun chuckling along. 

"What do you do for work?" Junhee asked?

Donghun quickly stopped smiling, facing away from Junhee and looking down at his shoelaces. "You might think it's weird."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me if you're not ready!" Junhee tried to lift the mood again.

"Um, Donghun, would you want to dog sit Hodu again?"

Donghun looked at Hodu, nodding. "Yeah, I'd like to. He's a bit calming and a funny puppy. He looks funny while eating peanut butter."

"The creamiest delicacy of the dog world, the humans bless them with the amazing, God-like concoction." Junhee places his bowl on the counter where it's forgotten, raising his arms to the ceiling. "O Heaven! Hear my prayer!"

Junhee and Donghun are laughing their guts out. Once they've calmed down, Junhee hands Donghun an envelope.

"What is it?" 

"It's money, you are working. And you're kind of working overtime?"

"Oh... thank you." Donghun gives him an awkward smile. He still isn't used to people giving him money.

"Do you want the to drive you home?"

"It's late, I can walk."

"It's late, you're not walking and your home is a bit far from here." 

Donghun pursed his lips and nodded. 

"Fine."

 

The drive to Donghun's home was quiet, a few yawns here and there. He enjoyed the breeze of the summer air.

Once they got to their destination, Donghun stepped out of the car. He leaned in through the window. 

"Just text me whenever you need a dog sitter, or if you want to hang out, buddy." Donghun cringed at his choice of words.

Junhee smiled. "Of course, stay safe until I see you again." Junhee would cringe at his words, but he's too happy at the fact that he has a new friend. 

"Stay safe until I see you again, Junhee." Donghun parroted. 

Junhee drove off, Donghun watched until the car was out of sight. He went into his home, counting the money. $130.  _Was this a mistake? It's too much._

He will talk about it in the morning, for now he just wants to sleep.

﹏﹏

**Donghun:**

Hey Junhee don't 

Don't mean to bother you but didn't you. GGiv e me too much money?

**eyebrow dog man:**

of course not, you worked for seven hours and you went grocery shopping + you faced a fear of urs 

I think you deserve it

**Donghun:**

.

look I'm not in a tough spot. If I wanted, I could move into a better place and live like an actual human being.

_oh my god, you've done it now Donghun._

**eyebrow dog man:**

then why don't you Donghun?

Live properly, healthily 

Live like you want to 

 

WAIT ARE YOU ON THE RUN?

**Donghun:**

no comment.

**eyebrow dog man:**

Sylvester I swear to god if you don't pay those damn bills, I'm going to be your personal debt collector. 

Do you hear me young man?

**Donghun:**

um, 1 I'm going to pay them today 

2, I can't hear you cuz we are texting

Get your head in the game, Francis.

﹏﹏

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**Dongle:** hey anyone wanna hang today?

 **The Brain:** yeah, I'm free today 

 **Dongle:** is Sehyoon and Yuchan free?

 **The Brain:** Sehyoon still sleeping idk about Yuchan 

 **Pinky:** WASSUP FELLOW QUEENS GUESS WHOS HERE YAH 

 **Thick Thighs:** YEET YAH 

 **The Brain:** anyways, how was dog sitting?

 **Dongle:** it was alright, Hodu and I fell asleep togethe **r.**

 **Dongle:** I also found out that three little piggies were friends with a certain coyote 

 **Pinky:** isn't it a wolf

 **Thicc Thighs:** yeah, we know each other now so like

 **Thicc Thighs** _added_ **Junhee Park** _to the group chat._

 **Thicc Thighs** _changed_ **Junhee Park** _'s nickname to_ **Curly Fry** _._

 **Curly Fry:**  OwO what's this?

 **The Brain:** hey Junhee, iit's a group chat w me Sehyoon Yuchan and Donghun 

 **Dongle:** why is his name curly fry 

 **Curly Fry:** what's the meaning behind all of your names tbh

 **Thicc Thighs:** wEL LIM GLAD U ASKED 

 **Thicc Thighs:** I think I'm obvious, I've got the thiccest thighs on the block ;)

 **Thicc Thighs:** Byeongkwan reminds me of the brain from pinky and the brain. Yuchan is pinky because there would be no brain with out pinky 

 **Thicc Thighs:** Donghun is dongle cuz we too stupid and Junhee is curly fry cuz his hair curly sumtimes

 **Thicc Thighs:** this group chat named this cuz we a bunch of atupids

 **Dongle:** can we go back to the matter at hand? 

 **Dongle:** are you all free to hang out ? 

 **Dongle:** I want to enjoy my sungay before Monday morning comes around and runs me to the floor 

 **Thicc Thighs:** sungay

 **Pinky:** sungay

 **The Brain:** sungay

 **Curly Fry:** sungay

 **Dongle:** I didn't go through hell and back just to be disrespected by bratz like you. I fed and clothed you all, and this is how you repay me? Brb gotta answer the phone

 **Dongle:** oh would you look @ tht , Sir Satan himself is calling

 **Dongle:** I am honored


	6. I will never hurt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco Bell, fights, drama, action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. I'll type out their order if you're curious.

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**Pinky:** so it's settled we're  hanging at the park?

 **Thicc Thighs:** why would you say it's settled if you don't even know where we're going

 **The Brain:** and that's why I'm the brains of this operation 

 **The Brain:** Donghun grab yur ass and get over here @ taco bell 

 **Dongle:** well if taco bell is involved, I'm in . 

 **Dongle:** gtgttb

 **Curly Fry:** what 

 **Dongle:** got to go to taco bell 

 **Pinky:** so it's settled then, we are all meeting at taco bell 

 **Curly Fry:** let's get it 

 **Thicc Thighs:** let's ditch him, girls 

 **The Brain:** you can't say anything, Sehyoon. 

 **The Brain:** you said YAH YEET earlier 

 **Pinky:** let's ditch him, sisters 

 **Dongle:** disowning all of you except Byeongkwan 

﹏﹏

Instead of meeting at Taco Bell, they decided it was better to meet up at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon's home. 

"...Junhee should you just deliver it to here?" Yuchan asked, glancing at the paper on the table, their order listed.

"I don't want to go in Taco Bell and ordering, what? 20 plus items." Junhee whined.

"Calm down, if we order during Happiest Hours, then the drinks are one dollar. And Byeongkwan you want the beefy five layered burrito and a nacho cheese taco, right?" Donghun questioned.

"Yeah."

"Junhee wants the nacho fries, so why not just get the nacho fries box?" Donghun smirked at the gaping faces.

"Donghun, the Taco Bell King." Sehyoon called from his bedroom.

"I think we should have it delivered by someone else and give them a generous tip." Junhee already had a delivery app opened on his phone.

"You don't want that good cash, Jun?" Byeongkwan said while picking up the paper. 

Junhee sucked in his breath, "You know, I'm not very strong.."

"Donghun is pretty strong, he's as strong as a cow!" 

"I'm not that strong, Byeongkwan. I agree with Detective Park on this one. Let's just order online."

Sehyoon comes running down the hall. "Let's order some food!" 

﹏﹏

 Around an hour later, their food finally comes. Byeongkwan was the one who opened the door first and called Donghun over.

"Good luck, Hun." Byeongkwan patted his shoulder and gave him the money.

Donghun sighed, giving the delivery man a $100 bill. He doesn't ask for change, he says that the change is for his troubles. He collects the bags and bids the man goodbye, shutting the door with his foot.

He sets the food on the table and carefully takes put each drink from one bag. 

"Detective Lee, I think I've found a clue!" Yuchan said, laughing while holding the receipt. 

"I don't even want to look at it." Still, he takes the receipt, nearly crying when he saw the total. "$52.41."

"Forget about the money, just come sit and eat." Sehyoon says while opening his twelve taco pack.

Donghun sat on the floor, collecting his food and trying to distract himself from stressing out about the past. He distributed the other men's food and drinks. The men thanked him. They quieted down and began to eat. 

 ﹏﹏

 Once everyone was finished with eating, Yuchan called Sehyoon over to the other room.

"So, when are you going to ask out Byeongkwan?"

Sehyoon sighed, eyeing Yuchan. "I thought we went over this. I'm going to ask him when I'm ready, stop slamming your foot on the pedal or you will drive it off the cliff."

"I'm sorry... I'm just curious since you've been pining over him since the Middle Ages." 

"It's alright, Chan. Move, I have to use the bathroom, Taco Bell is kicking my ass."

Yuchan laughed, moving aside to let Sehyoon walk past him. Sehyoon thanked him and closed the door.

When Yuchan walked back into the living room, he saw Junhee was sitting on the armrest of the couch, Byeongkwan leaning against the door with his drink in hand, and Donghun laid on the floor, complaining about not wanting to work tomorrow.

"Why don't you just quit and get a new job?" Junhee asked.

"Because he was the first one to get hired there and he would feel guilty about quitting." Byeongkwan said, sipping on his beverage. 

" _Because,_ " Donghun hissed, " _I don't have the proper qualifications for any of the damn jobs in this area."_ He growled, anger already clawing at his skin.

"Just get a GED and go to college, it's never too late."

"Can you stop acting like you know everything? It will be late once I'm fucking dead."

"Donghun! Just go to the fucking college and get the damn GED test."

"It's not that fucking simple, dumbass." 

Yuchan signaled Junhee to follow him, walking into the furthest guest room away from the living room.

"Why are they fighting?" Junhee asked.

Sehyoon walked in, closing the door and turned on the fan. "We should let Donghun tell you, it's kind of personal and we don't want the story to get smeared"

"Do they fight a lot?"

"No, they don't fight often. Don't worry, fists are not involved most of the time. If Donghun actually fought with his fists, Byeongkwan would probably be dead." Yuchan said as he sat next to Junhee on the bed, patting his back.

Sehyoon smacked his head lightly, signaling him to stop talking.

Junhee was left with many unanswered questions, worrying about the other two in the living room.

﹏﹏

When Byeongkwan walked in, Yuchan and Junhee were asleep on the bed. Sehyoon looked up from his book, looking over Byeongkwan. His knuckles were bruised, but there was no blood.  _Thank God._

Sehyoon set his book down and walked over to Byeongkwan, closing the door and leading him outside. 

Byeongkwan turned to Sehyoon, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Where did he go?" 

"He left, hopefully home. I hope he doesn't get hurt." Byeongkwan looked down only to have his head lifted up by one of Sehyoon's hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Sehyoon asked, searching his face for answers.

"No, but you might." Byeongkwan said as he sighed, leaning towards Sehyoon. Sehyoon closed the gap, their lips connecting. Their tongues sneakily made its way into each other's mouth, searching for their taste. Their kiss was slow and sweet.

Sehyoon pulled away, kissing Byeongkwan's lips quickly. "I will never hurt you, Kwan."


	7. Drunk Therapy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun comes back, apologizes to Byeongkwan, Donghun and Junhee get drunk and soft for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this scene took place over a couple of days. Each "﹏﹏" represents a day.   
> Okay that's all peace.

**Byeongkwan:**

okay Donghun, we get it

You can stop hiding now

-

Fine, you want to play the silent game? We will play the damn silent game.

﹏﹏

**Sehyoon:**

Donghun?

Stay safe and hydrated

<3

﹏﹏

**Yuchan:**

hi Hun

We aren't mad at u

We all love you. I hope you're safe and not getting into

Trouble 

﹏﹏

**Junhee:**

I know this isn't my place, but I hope you're okay. The others are pretty worried and to be honest, I am too. I hope your staying well, Donghun. :)

﹏﹏

Donghun muted all the messages and shut off his phone, he called in sick today. He made his throat raw from the yelling yesterday, not that his job requires the use of his throat or voice, but he didn't want to go in anyway. If anyone wanted to bug him, they can talk to his automated voice mail.

Currently, he is not getting into trouble. He is in a convenience store, stocking up on snacks, instant ramen, and water. He figures he might not want to go out for a couple of days. He thinks it's for the best.

He passes the alcohol section.  _Fuck it._ He grabs a case of beer and a bottle of wine. He walks up to the counter, placing the items in front of the woman at the cash register. As she's scanning his items, he takes out cash and his I.D. card, handing it to the woman. 

"Thank you, sir." She smiles politely, handing him his change and card. She bags the items and bids him goodbye. He nods, leaving the store and walking home quickly. Even though it is 2:06 in the morning, he doesn't know who could be hiding in the dark ready to jump him.

 Once he gets home, he goes to his bedroom and opens a can of beer. He smells it, inhaling deeply, and takes a long gulp. He reaches into the bag and pulls out some chips. He took out his phone, deciding to watch videos of parrots to pass the time.

A few cans and going down the rabbit hole of YouTube later, he decides to fall asleep. His body feeling warm and happy. 

"Okay." Donghun flopped down onto his bed, cans and chips crushing under his body. He hugged his pillow tightly, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

﹏﹏

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**Pinky:** think about it for a moment, don't you think love is better than money?

 **Thicc Thighs:** yeah but you can always find love, it's an extreme rarity to find that much money just laying around 

 **Pinky:** okay but here . Me . Out. You and your love can make that money

 **The Brain:** who would want to make money with their dumb lover with a teeny peepee

 **Curly Fry:** there's no need to be mean :(

 **The Brain:** lol k

 **Pinky:** Byeongkwan. How is it that I you are older than me, but I'm more mature than you?

﹏﹏

 **Thicc Thighs:** Kwan and I are dating now 

 **Curly Fry:** wow #1 power couple of the year 

 **Pinky:** congratz

 **Dongle:** finally

 **The Brain:** what do you mean 'finally' 

 **Dongle:** I had to endure years with you crushing over each other

 **Dongle:** also I gogot a anakee

 **Curly Fry:** that one vine of the guy song oh hell no 

 **Thicc Thighs:** ^

 **The Brain:** ^^

 **Pinky:** ^^^

 **Dongle:** ^^^^

 **Dongle:** it was a toy snake dw

 **Thicc Thighs:** bitch I swear 2 god 

 **Dongle:** @ Byeongkwan I'm sorry. 

 **The Brain:** it's okay, lmao 

 **Pinky:** I love my friends 

﹏﹏

**Junhee:**

Don't disappear again tks

**Doghun:**

Man I can run off right now 

I have a slight hang over

**Junhee:**

t (๑・v・๑)t

Do you medicine 

I will bring you medicine

**Doghun:**

(〒︿〒)

this might be a weird request but can I come over? 

Hodu makes me feel calm.

**Junhee:**

I thought you were afraid of dogs?

**Doghun:**

Hodu is an exception 

He's special 

**Junhee:**

you can come over whenever you want

﹏﹏ 

Donghun knocked on Junhee's door. When Junhee opened the door, Donghun walked in, crouching down to pet Hodu.

"Junhee?" 

"Yes, Donghun?"

"Do you have any wine glasses?" 

"No, I only have glasses."

Donghun nodded, taking out the bottle of wine from his bag. "That will have to do."

"Jesus Christ, Donghun."

 Donghun laughs, walking into the house, placing the bottle on the table. He focused on Hodu, playing with him until Hodu got bored and wandered off. 

 

A few full glasses in, Donghun is clinging onto Junhee, face flushed with a heavy blush. "I don't mean to get angry, it's just hard having to face the truth, face the past." 

Junhee rubbed his back slowly, looking at Donghun. "We all have to face our fears and it looks like you're doing a great job with that."

"My mom used to say, 'Broke boys become money mans' but I'm a broke boy that became a broke man"

"Maybe you're not a man yet."

"Junhee, how high are you?"

"Hun, we're drinking cheap wine."

"I like when you call me Hun. Your voice is pretty." Donghun says, smiling at Junhee, running his hands through his hair. "I like your hair, Jun, it's soft and you make me soft."

"You make me feel like the "uwu" face." Donghun grinned. "Why did you get mad in the first place?" Junhee whispered, picking up the bottle of wine.

"Don't make fun of me."

"You know I'll never make fun of you."

"Stop being so soft for a moment, please. Growing up, my family didn't have much money. I used to get bullied for being poor, so I decided to drop out in highschool to help out with money. There was a lot of violence around my part  of the so I got into a lot of fights. So it struck a nerve when Kwan said that. I interpreted wrong. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Donghun said while taking his hand away from Junhee's hair, wiping his eyes. "I hate thinking about it because I made so many mistakes. My parents are stuck there, I want to bring them here or somewhere better." Donghun sniffled, tears falling onto Junhee's shirt.

Junhee wiped his tears, holding his head close to his chest. "You get stronger from your mistakes, people learn. Bring your parents here, we will welcome them with open arms and treat them like our own family." 

Donghun nodded, grabbing the bottle from the table, taking in a large amount of wine. He passed it to Junhee, who gladly took it, finishing the remains. 

"Jun,you remind me of a wine mom."

"Hun, we are wine moms and we have three children."

"I love our family, we even have a beautiful puppy." Donghun smiled, eyes half opened, smile lazy. Junhee laughed tiredly.

"Let's go to sleep."

Donghun and Junhee drifted off to sleep, bottle forgotten on the floor, both men cuddling. Donghun's chest pressed against Junhee's, legs wrapping around Donghun's waist. 

 


	8. Meet the Lees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring Mr. and Mrs. Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghun's parents names are made up.  
> Dad: Hyuk Lee  
> Mom: Hyojung Lee

Junhee woke up, Donghun was wrapped tightly around him. He slowly unravels himself from Donghun, but he hugged Junhee's back, pressing his forehead into him, pouting. 

" _Jun_ , don't leave."

"I have to feed Hodu. I'll be back." Junhee whispered, holding onto his hands.

Donghun let go of Junhee, watching him walk out of the bedroom.

Junhee made his way down to the kitchen, picking up Hodu's dishes. He filled one bowl with water and the other with the homemade dog food. He set the bowls down on the floor, Hodu hopped off the couch happily. When Hodu began to eat, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

When he entered, he saw Donghun staring at his phone. He sat down next to him, hand on his knee. The sudden shift of the mattress and touch on his knee made him look up.

"Is everything okay, Hun?" Junhee asked, playing with the loose strands of his jeans. 

"I'm going to call my mom, tell her about...moving in."Donghun sighed, head in hands. "What if they get offended?"

"You just want the best for your parents, right?." Junhee was looking at Donghun, the other looking at the floor. "Look, we can invite them over for dinner and ask if they'd like to move in then, okay Hun?"

Donghun nodded, looking up at his face. "I... thank you Junhee. You don't have to do this, you know. It was just something I said while we were drunk."

"When you are drunk, it reveals a lot about your wants and needs. You want your parents in a safer environment. This is a safer environment." 

"Okay, I'll text her."

﹏﹏

**Donghun:**

Mom

**Momma ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ:**

nice to know that my son isn't dead or in jail 

**Donghun:**

momma, do you have a break anytime this week?

And does dad too?

**Momma ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ:**

yea we've got Friday off 

you in trouble?

Are you going to court? Dongdong ?

**Donghun:**

 haven't been into trouble in a couple of months

I just wanted to see if you would want to come and have dinner with a few friends

**Momma ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ:**

that's good 

Are you settling down?

is it a gf? (*°︶°*)

**Donghun:**

what? No

And I said friendS

[Sent an address]

Friday, be here by 5pm ,, dinner starts at 5:30

**Momma ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ:**

u don't gotta specify whether it b in the morning or evening

Ain't nobody gonna b having no damn dinner at 5am

Who's house is that? Ur friends sugar daddies or what , some fine ass houses

**Donghun:**

L.O.L

love you mom, see you 

﹏﹏

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**Dongle:** what's up 

 **Dongle:** my parents are coming to Jun's house, y'all invited, come at 5pm, dinner starts at 5:30

 **Thicc Thighs:** you coming out to your parents or something

 **Pinky:** YOU HAVENT CAME OUT ?

 **The Brain:**????

 **Curly Fry:** I mean if he needs to, he can do it w us around as supportive

 **Dongle:** .

 **Dongle:** I'm not coming out + I can call her right now, I'm not afraid

 **Dongle:** she still loved me when I landed some guy in the e.r , pretty sure she'll love me if I prefer men over women

 **Curly Fry:** that's so sweet

 **Pinky:** what about ur dad

 **Dongle:** my dad doesn't care

 **The Brain:** then why haven't you came out 

 **Dongle:** didn't focus on it back then 

 **Thicc Thighs:** OK that's nice and all, but why'd you beat up that guy

 **Dongle:** he tried to start shit, so I ended it. 

 **Thicc Thighs:** if anyone beats me up can I send you 

 **Dongle:** I'm not doing it for free

 **Thicc Thighs:** thank your

﹏﹏

 When Friday rolled around, Hodu had to be put outside in the back yard. His father was allergic to dogs, so Donghun insisted that they had to vacuum the whole house. Junhee said poodles are hypoallergenic, but better safe than sorry. 

They spent most of the day cleaning and making food, inviting the others to bring in their own food choices to share. Yuchan brought store-bought pita chips and beet hummus, smoothing it into a container of his own and adding walnuts and grated chives and lemon peel for garnish. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon brought a fruit salad. Donghun's parents brought in albondigas that they learned how to make from their neighbor. 

Donghun's father insisted to be called by his first name, an all too familiar situation. His mother preferred to be called by her first name, but didn't mind if someone slipped up.

Hyojung and Hyuk sat next to each other, talking occasionally to the others, but mostly to themselves. 

When 5:30 came around, they helped set the table and pass out the food. Hyojung said to leave their phones in the living room so they can have quality time together. Junhee excused himself quickly, grabbed a water bottle and a can of dog food from the pantry, taking it outside to feed Hodu. 

"Does he have a dog?" Hyuk asked, looking alarmed. 

"Don't worry, dad, he left his dog outside and we vacuumed the house." Donghun said, glancing at Junhee as he walked back to the table. Hyuk looked over at Junhee, thanking him.

For most of the dinner it was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, they were eating in peace and enjoying their meal. 

"These meatballs are good, Mrs. Lee." Sehyoon commented. 

Hyojung smiled, "I hardly did anything. Hyuk made them. He does most of the cooking, he can become a chef if he wanted to." 

Everyone was in their own little world when Donghun brought their attention. 

"Yo mom, dad, I like dick." Donghun said bluntly, Yuchan almost choked on his water. Byeongkwan laughed loudly. 

"Donghun, you're going to mislead all the people named Dick." His father scolded, making his mother laugh.

"Sorry for laughing. Is this one your boyfriend?" She said, pointing to Junhee.

Donghun looked Junhee in the eyes, "Damn, I wish." He said with a smirk. Junhee looked down, smiling. His cheeks and ears were dusted with a soft pink. 

"You trynna date or something?" 

"Lift up your glasses, children. There's a fresh ass couple in the house." Yuchan said, standing up and lifting his glass in the air.

The others followed and multiple "congratulations" were fired their way. 

﹏﹏

After the food was gone, dishes cleaned, and Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Yuchan were gone, they can finally ask Donghun's parents the question. 

"Hyuk, Hyojung, would you like to move in?" Junhee asked, fiddling with his hands.

"I just... don't want you to live in such a bad area anymore, I want you safe and closer to me." Donghun whispered, eyes tearing up.

"Aw, baby. We don't want to freeload off of you both. We will have to find new jobs." His mother said, hugging him.

"Yeah, but you both can find jobs easily. Please? Dad?"

"We will have to discuss it privately." His father said firmly. Donghun nodded, leaving them alone and taking Junhee upstairs. 

 

"So we're dating now." Donghun said.

"I mean, it doesn't make much of a difference. We were practically dating before. He did everything except make out and sex." Junhee said, winking. 

"Yeah, Junhee..." Donghun's lips quivered, tears rolling down his face. 

Junhee quickly pulled Donghun into a tight embrace, wiping his tears away. "What happened, Hun?"

"One of these days I’m just going to unhinge my lower jaw and swallow your head whole." 

"So... you're into that kinky shit?" Junhee smirked. Donghun grinned, "Are you?"

Hyuk and Hyojung walked in. "It's settled, we will move in." Donghun and Junhee jumped away from each other. "Poodles are hypoallergenic, so Hyuk is fine with your cute puppy."

Junhee nudged Donghun. "I told you that they were hypoallergenic."

"Junhee," Hyuk said, going his attention. "Are you a sugar daddy?"

"Oh my fucking god, dad." 

"Damn, I wish. Donghun would be the perfect sassy sugar baby."

 "Oh. My.  Fucking god, Jun!" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I spent way too much time writing and stressing about this shit. Night, lol.

Jun was awaken by shuffling and curses throughout his bedroom. He looked around, seeing only a flash of light from a phone.

"Donghun?" He said, voice croaky from sleep. The flashlight hit his face, making him groan and cover his face. 

"Good morning Junhee, did I wake you?" Donghun's voice called out.

"What time is it? Why are you awake so early?"

"It's five, gotta get ready for work. I don't want to go and I can't find my damn boots."

"He boot too big for he got damn feet." Junhee laughed, Donghun looked at him in displeasure.

"Sorry. What do you do for work, anyways? And your boots are in the bathroom."

"Thank you, sweetie. I work at a plant nursery. We transport trees and other plants.  I work hands on with a plant from seed to maturity. We pick the seeds we want to plant, then plant them in row and rows. I plant flowers. We focus on nurturing the plants until they can be sold. We plant, harvest, transplant, cultivate, tend, water, fertilize, and grow plants and trees. We also watch out for diseases."

"Then why do you hate it? It sounds like you like it." 

"Because, Jun, I stay out all day when it isn't winter. It gets too hot, people get heat stroke, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is being paid $17,000 in a year. It's stressful as fuck."

They stayed quiet, staring at each other. Junhee got out of bed,  slowly making his way towards Donghun. His face centimeter away from the others. 

"You can always move in with me, your parents already have." Junhee said, laying a kick kiss on Donghun's lips.

 "Aren't we moving a bit too fast?"

"Oh, baby, there's no correct way to be in a relationship. Just do what makes you happy, what feels right. Enough chit chat now or you'll be late. We'll talk about it more once you come back. Stay safe." 

"Okay, treat my parents well. I'll be on my way." Donghun says, going into their bathroom and grabbing his boots. He made his way downstairs, greeting Hodu. He went out the door and made his way to work.

﹏﹏

Junhee spent the morning talking to Hyuk Hyojung. He learned a couple of things about Donghun. He had a couple of career plans before dropping out. His main one was to become a singer, inspired by his mother. He enjoyed skateboarding and playing basketball. He's never heard Donghun sing except awful and over dramatic singing in the shower that scared Hodu. 

His parents also seemed quite interested in their sons sex life, he didn't answer their questions since it the information wasn't meant for their ears. It's going to take time for him to get used to their embarrassing comments and questions.

Later in the day, he went to work, picking up and delivering food. He makes quite a good sum of money if he works enough hours a day. Usually he'll try to make 20-30 deliveries in a day, the numbers of hours varying from wait time. 

 ﹏﹏

When Sehyoon and Byeongkwan reached Jun's house, they were greeted by Donghun's father. He was smiling, greeted them kindly and invited them inside.

"Oh! Boys, welcome make yourselves at home!" Hyojung said, bringing water out for them.

"Is Donghun home?" Sehyoon asked before drinking.

"Yeah, he's out in the back lifting." 

"Thank you." Byeongkwan said, grabbing Sehyoon's hand and making their way to the backyard. When they got there, Donghun had his hands wrapping in bandages and was punching a tree.

"Your mother said you were lifting?" Sehyoon said, Donghun snapping his head at the sound of his voice. 

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah, does Jun know about your foolish ways of coping with your emotions?" Sehyoon lifted a brow.

Donghun sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. He shook his head.

"Buy a punching bag at least. Don't hurt the poor tree. What's bugging you anyway?" Byeongkwan asked, knowing he won't get an answer and he was right. Donghun shook his head, waking his hand dismissively. 

"I'll buy a punching bag when I have the time. What did you come here for?" Donghun asked, unwrapping his hands from the bandages. His knuckles were lightly bruised. The years of conditioning them made them stronger. 

"Better treat them before your man comes." Sehyoon said. "We came here to ask you and Junhee to join us on a double date."

Donghun rolled his eyes before nodding. "Yeah, well it's up to him, I'll ask him tonight."

"Okay now, it's been like, what, a week? And you're already living together? Isn't that a bit fast?" Byeongkwan said, worried.

"I don't know, Jun said there's no correct way to be in a relationship." With that, he walked them out, wishing them a nice day.

He went to the bathroom, wrapping the bandages in toilet paper and throwing it away, trying his best to hide it. He grabbed some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a dish towel and went to his bedroom. 

 ﹏﹏

When Junhee came home, he greeted his elders and Hodu. He fed Hodu and refilled his water bowl. Hyuk said that Donghun may or may not be in a crabby mood.

When he reached his bedroom, Donghun laying in bed, breathing softly. Jun crawled on top of him, laying flat down against him. Donghun tensed up, gripping Jun tightly, his eyes shooting open.

"It's only me, baby." Junhee's soothing voice whispered. Donghun immediately let go, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I've been on edge today."

"What's got you so worked up? Your dad said you were a bit crabby when you got home."

Donghun closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply, slowly. They stayed like that for minutes, just breathing and quiet. 

"Just some guy at work."

"Talk to me, Hun, don't hurt yourself, baby." Junhee's fingers brushing lightly over Donghun's bruised knuckles.

Donghun nods sleepily, kissing Junhee's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby."

 


	10. Life Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of homophobia.

Donghun was sobbing into Junhee's chest, fingers clawing into his shirt. Jun held onto him, confused. It was currently 3:35 a.m. and here they were, in each others arms.

"Donghun, breathe, baby. Deep breaths." Junhee rubbed small circles in his back. Donghun breathed shaky breaths, grip tightening.

Junhee whispered into his ears, trying to calm him. After a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to talk. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Junhee asked, not moving from his position. 

Donghun nodded, letting go of Junhee to quickly wipe his eyes. He stayed quiet for a while, Junhee waiting patiently.

"Junhee, he called me slurs. He... what if he tells my boss and gets me fired? what would I do?"

"Is he the guy you were talking about yesterday? Report him and if your boss threatens you in anyway, there are federal and state laws like FEHA, you're safe, baby." Junhee kissed Donghun's forehead. He was angry, they were mocking and insulting a whole group of people, him and his friends included. They stayed silent, thinking.

"I'll fight him, and your boss." 

"Oh please, you can't even hurt a fly!" Donghun laughed.

"You're right, but if it's for you, I can fight them."

Donghun grinned. "Yeah okay, be my big, bad lumberjack man." 

"Are you feeling better now, Hun?" Junhee says as he pulls them down and covers them with the blanket. 

"Yeah, can we talk about this later? I'm sorry I woke you up with my loud, ugly crying."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be here to cheer you up from your loud, ugly crying to make it loud, ugly, happy crying."

"Mm, goodnight, we still have a double date tomorrow."

﹏﹏

"Kwan?" Sehyoon called put from under the blankets. 

Byeongkwan came into their bedroom, a glass of ice water in hand. He handed it to Sehyoon who flinched at the severe change in temperature. 

"My middle school science teacher said that we should drink room temperature water first thing in the morning." Sehyoon said as he drank the glass and placed it on the night stand.

"Well it's hot, so it will cool your body down. Why are you still under the blankets? It's 73℉!" Byeongkwan began pulling off Sehyoon's blankets. 

Sehyoon pouted, mumbling about how it's still blanket weather.

"Get ready, we've got a double date to catch."

﹏﹏

**[Operation: Double Date]**

**Dongle:** okay so where the actual Fuck are we meeting

 **Curly Fry:** ugh I love a man who has a way with words <3 

 **Thicc Thighs:** power couple 2k18 

 **The Brain:** we're meeting at the International House of Pancakes 

 **Curly Fry:** I'm still pissed at them for how they promoted their burgers, I bet they taste like absolute shit 

 **Dongle:** ugh get you a man who's so good with words he makes ur <3 melt like cheese in a house fire 

 **Thicc Thighs:** what the actual fuck 

 **Dongle:** so, IHOP it is 

﹏﹏

 When they were all settled at a table, their server brought four menus and asked what they wanted to drink. 

"Water with ice, please." Donghun said.

"Coffee." The other three said.

The waiter left to gather their drinks. When he came back, he took their orders. It varies to plain, simple pancakes to chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and bananas.

Sehyoon's face twisted, grabbed Donghun's glass and chugged it. The table was quiet aside from Sehyoon's gulping. He set the glass down, apologizing to Donghun. He excused himself from the table and went to the restroom. They don't question it.

Donghun yawned, pushing away his plate and resting his head in his hands. 

"You okay there, Hun?" Byeongkwan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Long night." He said simply.

Byeongkwan whipped his head in Junhee's direction who had been sipping his coffee.

"You didn't. Did you?"

"No, Donghun woke up early and wanted to talk about something that pissed him off yesterday." Junhee said.

"Oh, what happened?" Byeongkwan asked.

Donghun groaned. "Let's not talk about it, let's talk about the future." They were silent, watching Sehyoon come back. 

"Sorry about that, you know how my stomach gets. What were you guys talking about?"

"I'm quitting." Donghun said. He wanted to laugh at their shocked faces and say haha ' just kidding,' but he wasn't, so he didn't. 

"Holy shit, really?" Byeongkwan asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, I'll take the GED, I saved up money for it. It's only $128. Then I'll go to college maybe or just get a different job. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"That's great! Do your parents know? Did Junhee know?" Sehyoon questioned.

"I didn't know, but I'm happy for my baby." Junhee cooed, kissing his cheek.

 

Soon breakfast ended, they split the bill and gave the waiter a generous tip. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

﹏﹏

When Donghun and Junhee entered, Hyuk and Hyojung were sitting in the living room playing with Hodu, rolling and bouncing the ball. 

"Hey, mom, dad, can we talk?" Donghun asked, voice shaking slightly. Junhee squeezed Donghun's hand lightly.

His parents set the ball down, Hodu attacking it and playing by himself. They walked into the dining room.

"What's up?" Hyuk asked.

Donghun cleared his throat. "I'm quitting my job." 

His parents were in shock. His father being the first to break the silence.

" _What?_ " His voice came in a harsh tone. His wife told him to calm down and breathe, let the boy speak.

"W... Well I'm going to take the GED and do something I actually enjoy." Donghun stuttered, looking down at the ground.

His father's face brightened, smiling wide. "Oh, Donghun. Finally taking life's leash instead of having it drag you around?"

"Yeah, I think it's a bit overdue, but I'm finally doing it."

His mother hugged him and Junhee. "You really changed my son, thank you, Jun." She whispered into Junhee's ear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the stupid double date, I'm fairly inexperienced with everything.


	11. Chapter 11

When Byeongkwan and Sehyoon entered their house, Sehyoon immediately laid down on the floor. Byeongkwan closed the door and laid next to him, caressing his face.

"You okay?" He asked. The other nodded. 

"Just a little nauseous. It'll go away soon." He said, calming himself by breathing slowly. Soon he closed his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep.

"You should sleep in the bed or at least the couch, Yoon." Byeongkwan laughed.

"It's comfortable here, the hard tiles help my back crack."

"I can always step on your back."

"You'll step on my neck and kill me." Sehyoon said as he flopped onto the couch.

﹏﹏

"Junhee...," Donghun pouted. "I have to take classes and test prep for around three months and then I have to take the GED which is seven and a half hours long." 

"But it'll be worth it in the end. If you need help or anything, I'll be here for you." Junhee smiled.

"Junhee... can Hodu get out of the room, please?" Donghun said, voice shaking slightly. He eyed Junhee before looking at Hodu. 

Junhee nodded, picking up Hodu and setting him outside. He closed the door quietly.

"Is something wrong, Hun?" 

"No," he grinned. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a while."

Junhee smirked and walking closer to Donghun, pushing him until he fell on the bed. Junhee laid on top of him. Donghun wrapped his arms around Jun.

"Thanks, let's just lay here for a while. I'm comfortable. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm comfortable." Junhee said, smiling and playing with his boyfriend's hair. 

﹏﹏

**Donghun:**

oh yeah, forgot to tell you my parents n I are going out, see you when you get home 

I love you junnie <3

**Junhee:**

Do not disturb while driving is on, if the message is urgent, text BITCH CHECK YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE.

**Donghun:**

never knew my baby was so commanding damn 

**Junhee:**

Do not disturb while driving is on, if the message is urgent, text BITCH CHECK YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE.

﹏﹏

When Junhee came home from work, it was almost 2 a.m., the only other living being there was Hodu. He let Hodu out in the backyard to do his business and sat on the couch. He knew Donghun and his parents were going to go out, but it's pretty late.

﹏﹏

**Junhee:**

Donghun, are you and your parents okay?

**Doghun:**

junhee :( i luv u sO much 

I actualy love you so mush

I kiss you

I miss u n I luv u HHHHHH

I learbed poll dancing 4u 

**Junhee:**

pole dancing?

Where's you learn that?

**Donghun:**

my mom lol

She Luvs u. And my dad too Luvs u.

And I also luv you very much 

I'll be home soon we in d uber 

Youber

**Junhee:**

stay safe baby 

﹏﹏

Donghun, Hyojung, and Hyuk entered the house laughing. Hyojung and Hyuk immediately went into the kitchen to search for food. Donghun stumbled up the stair with a wide smile plastered on his face. When he entered their bedroom, he laid on his side of the bed. Junhee raised his head, nose scrunching up at the odd smell.

"Hun... are you high?"

"And a little drunk." He giggled. "You - are you mad?"

"No, I'm kind of interested. When did you start smoking?"

"When I was around 12? I used it more for relaxing than getting high."

"Oh, so were you stressed or nervous today?"

Donghun sighs, nodding his head and holding Junhee's hand. "I was thinking and I realized I have so many problems and I don't want you to worry or stress over them. Also I'm quitting tomorrow."

"Oh baby, I'll always help you no matter what mess you manage to get in."

"What if I murder someone?"

Junhee froze making Donghun laugh. "I'm kidding, kitten."

"Kitten?" 

"Oh... is that a bad pet name? I don't know, Jun. Sometimes when you smile you look like a cute kitty. You're so beautiful and cute and sweet and thoughtful. I love you, I really do."

"You're so cute, but ironically you look like a puppy."

"Wow, we really are  _that_ couple."

"Oh shut up, Hun. Are your parents okay with you smoking?" Junhee asked, playing with Donghun's fingers.

"Yeah, they're actually high right now."

"Really? Y'all are so close, that's cute."

"Yeah, Junhee I'm really fucking hungry, but if I eat too much I'll throw up. I'll sleep. I'm like really relaxed and I can have a really nice sleep. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight, drink some water before bed."

"Okay, I will."Donghun said, kissing Jun's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**Pinky:** JESUS ACTUAL FRICKITY FRICK 

 **Pinky:** I AM JDBSJAOEBAOA SO AAAAAAA

 **Pinky:** BITCHES ARE YOU ALL STILL ASLEEP

 **Dongle:** I'm about to take my lessons mother dicker n if u do not watch your mouth I sweat to god you'll be sex feet under 

 **The Brain:** Junhee collect your man 

 **The Brain:** he's probably outoutside the building sweating like crazy 

 **Curly Fry:** Aw baby you want me to take care of you when you come back?

 **Dongle:** yes, kitty uwu <3 

 **Curly Fry:** kick their asses lil bitch Cassidy

 **Dongle:** [sent an [image](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/13/items/Screenshot201808050945411/Screenshot_20180805-094541_1.jpg) ]

 **Curly Fry:** ugh look at my Alaskan bullworm

 **Thicc Thighs:**  The Alaskan Bullworm is a very deadly creature. It has been said that if you are at Alaska on the coldest Alaskan nights, no matter where you are, the Alaskan Bullworm will find you and swallow you whole.

 **Pinky:** Sehyoon what the heck

﹏﹏

 Donghun entered the college, walking up to the main desk. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm here for adult classes? For - to take the prep classes for the GED."  Donghun stuttered, trying to hold eye contact. 

The woman laughed, eyes crinkling. She got up from the desk and asked him to follow her. They walked down the hall to a room labeled as the 'Testing Room.' 

"Come in, you have to take a placement test. Don't worry, just relax and do your best. You've got this!" She said, turning around toward the door. "A counselor will come by and hand you the test." 

After the woman left, he sat down at the desk. It reminded him of the interrogation rooms at the police station, those were some wild days. There was this one time when he and  his best friend at the time broke into the school and broke into some of the classrooms. The next day, the school held this big assembly about gang violence. Donghun chuckled, not noticing the man who walked in the room. 

When the man placed the stack of papers in front of Donghun and cleared his throat, Donghun's head snapped up, eyes wide. The man smiled. "Hello, my name is Andrew Gonzalez, what's your name?"

"My name is Donghun Lee. Are you the counselor?" He said, face hardening into an unpleasant one. His pocket knife burning a hole against his thigh.

The man forced a chuckle, cold eyes clashing together. "Easy there, tiger. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to give you your test. If you need to drink water or use the restroom, you can do that now."

"No, I'm okay, let's get this started, yeah?" Donghun said as he grabbed the pencil and opened one of the packets. 

﹏﹏

 Donghun answered the last question. He was glad it was finally over, he gathered the tests and walked out. He walked up to Andrew and handed him the papers. 

"You're finished? Great! We will grade them and place you in your classes." Andrew smiled, his hand on Donghun's shoulder. "Here's my number, text me if you have any questions."

 "Yeah, thanks." Donghun shrugged off his hand and took the offered paper. "Goodbye." Donghun turned around, walking out of the building. 

﹏﹏

Donghun entered the house, sighing. Hodu came running down the stairs, barking. He bends down to pet Hodu.  _Everyone must be at work._

"Hodu, do you want to go for a... walk?" Donghun watches Hodu run to the cabinet, small tail wagging wildly. Donghun laughs, attaching the leash to Hodu's collar. 

 While on a walk, Donghun and Hodu were enjoying the nice, as fresh as it can get in the city, air. Donghun's thoughts were occupied that he didn't hear Hodu barking. Hodu tugged at the leash, lunging forward. Donghun looks ahead where a German Shepard is barking, canines exposed. 

"Oh hell no." Donghun picks up Hodu and runs home without stopping. The German Shepard didn't follow them. Donghun slammed the door shut, setting down Hodu. His mother was sat down on the couch, looking up from her phone. 

"What's wrong, DongDong?"

Donghun shook his head, walking to the kitchen. His voice shook in fear. "Just a little spook. I think I will go take a bath." He left the kitchen and went to the upstairs bathroom. 

﹏﹏

Junhee came home, Hyojung warning him Hyojung to be careful around Donghun. When he entered their shared bedroom, Donghun had a knife, flicking it open and closed repeatedly. 

"Wh... what are you doing, Hun?" Junhee asked quietly. 

Donghun's heads lifted, a bright smile decorating his face. "Hey baby, just got scared. I'm nervous about my test results."

"Why were you scared? I think you're very smart, and this is a placement test, right? It'll help you." He said, crouching in front of him, eyeing the knife. 

Donghun closed the pocket knife and gave it to him, sighing. "I was walking Hodu and - let's talk about this later." 

"Okay, we will talk about it later." He said, kissing his forehead. "Dinner's ready." 

 

At the dinner table, everyone is silent. They haven't made eye contact, the only thing to remind them that they are surrounded is the sounds of people chewing. Hyuk clears his throat, catching everyone's attention. 

"So," he begins, staring straight at Junhee. "Are you sure you're not a sugar daddy?" 

"Why are you still hung up on this?" Junhee laughed. 

"Because it doesn't add up. How can a food delivery man own a house?" 

"Because I wasn't always a food delivery man, I'm just taking a break from my main job." 

Hyojung laughed, placing her spoons down. "Everywhere I've roamed there was a young man named Joe." 

The three men stayed silent. Hyojung cleared her throat, looking up at Junhee. "So, what's your other job?" 

"I'm a musician."

"Oh how lovely! Can we listen to some of your works? Donghun always wanted to become a singer." Hyuk said.

 "Well, sure. My stage name is Ocean. Believe it or not, I haven't heard Donghun sing yet." Junhee turned to Donghun. Donghun smiled, "I can sing for you later, if you sing for me, baby." 

"Oh! Look at my babies singing to each other like a bunch of parrots!" Hyojung squealed.

﹏﹏

"Babe, are you alright?" Hyuk asks while turning off the sink faucet and facing his wife. Hyojung nods, hugging him tightly. "I'm just tired and drained. I'm sorry for all the nonsense I've been spouting. I haven't been sleeping well." 

Hyuk kisses her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. " I'm sorry, honey. I'll change my work schedule to the day. We can sleep and cuddle, maybe get a little wild and smooch."

Hyojung laughed. "I'll smooch you all day long if I could. Will your boss be okay with it? Can you stay home today?"

"Yeah, I'll stay home and if my boss isn't okay with it, then his loss. You're more important. Come on, let's go to bed."

"And smooch?" "And smooch." Hyuk smiled, picking up his wife and walking to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**[1,000+ Unread Messages]**

**[New E-mail: HiSET Results]**

Good afternoon, Donghun Lee! Here at Some Californian Community College wish you are having a fantastic day. First thing is first, your HiSET results have came in!! 

Each of the five sub-tests in the HiSET exam is scored on a scale of 1–20. 

 

 

 

  * achieve a score of at least 8 on each of the five individual subtests
  * have a total combined score on all five sub-tests of at least 45.



Here are your results!

Language Arts - Reading - 16

Language Arts - Writing  - 12

Mathematics - 10

Science - 17 

Social Studies - 14

 

 Total Score: 69

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE PASSED THE HiSET EXAM, IN THE E-MAIL ATTACHED, WE HAVE SENT YOUR CERTIFICATE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE A PHYSICAL COPY, COME BACK DOWN WITH A NICE, CRISP $5.

﹏﹏

"AW FUUUUUCK YEAH, A BITCH IS GOING TO COLLEGE." Donghun shouted, running downstairs. 

 Hyojung smiled, setting down Hodu from the couch and getting up. "I'm so happy for you, honey. Wasn't that the practice test though?"

"No, I decided against it and took the HiSET test upfront. Where's everyone else?"

"Your dad's in the garden and Junhee went out to buy groceries, want to call him and ask him to pick up a cake while he's out?"

Donghun shook his head, heading for the door. "No, I'll go and buy a cake at Margery's."

"Oh hell yeah!! Her cakes are the best. She's so sweet and cute, just like her cakes. Ask if she'd like to come for dinner!" Hyojung grinned, watching her son as he bid goodbye and walked down the street.

﹏﹏

**[Stupidity is contagious]**

**_Dongle_ ** _changed the group name to **Scholars**_

**[Scholars]**

**Dongle:** brb on my way 2 college bitches

 **Pinky:** AAAAAAAAAAA DONG TO THE MOTHER FRUCKING NO 

 **Pinky:** YPU DIDNT OMG I AM SO HAOPOIYG AAAHHAHAHHAAAA

 **Thicc Thighs:** I thought this was the placement test 

 **Thicc Thighs:**??????

 **Thicc Thighs:** but fucc I'm so proud I cry real tears of my virgin ads 

 **The Brain:** I beg your pardon, twig, but I do believed we have fornicated a few juicy nights

 **Curly Fry:** really? Right in front of my Valentino white bag?

 **Curly Fry:** I'm so happy for you baby (๑・v・๑) I luv you so much we can have some late night study sessions (=; 

 **Dongle:** really? Right in front of my Margery's cake?

 **Pinky:** cccccan we come over (*´>д<)*

 **Dongle:** y'all can (but not this week we busy poppin that  **B** ussy.

 **The Brain:** can you freaking N O T 

﹏﹏

"Donghun, what are your plans for the future? You just going into college aimlessly?" Hyuk asked, looking at his son.

Donghun had been pestered with various questioned towards the same topic; what he would be studying in college. His mind was clouded with alcohol, anger building up quickly. 

"Stop fucking bothering me, I still have months to prepare! Leave. Me. Alone. I'm going to mess you up real bad if you don't watch yourself." Donghun slurred, standing up quickly and eyeing his father. Jun tried to reach up towards him, but Donghun moved away. Donghun thanked his mother for dinner and walked out of their house.

"Ignore him, just eat. Always over emotional, we should take him to the damn hospital to get him checked." Hyuk huffed through his nose, gulping down the rest of his drink and walking to his bedroom. 

Hyojung sighed, holding Junhee's hand. "Don't mind them, they have always fought and made up. Donghun is filled to the brim with empty threats." 

Jun nodded, gathering the dirtied dishes and washing them.

﹏﹏

 **Donghun:** baby I'm so sorry for acting the way I did, I'm so stupid . I'm okay but I love you and I want you to know that . I hope you're sleeping g well if you are. God I'm so sorry kitten I'll take you out tomorrow but I mean if you're mad then I get it , that's understandable but I love you and my parents so much 

﹏

**Junhee:**

good fucking morning 

I love you too, but, baby. You have to control your anger 

It's hella awkward sitting in the middle of two grown ass men fighting over something g so damn  _stupid_

Get your shot together 

You can always talk to me, baby . Please talk to me, Donghun

**Donghun:**

can we meet up when you're free?

**Junhee:**

of course baby, remember that you aren't in trouble and we are only talking

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, I'm exhausted and I honestly do t care how bad this chapter is, good night >:-(


End file.
